In a conventional semiconductor chip, the M1 lines are very closely situated. As a result, line-to-line coupling capacitance between the M1 lines is very high. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same), in which the line-to-line coupling capacitance between the M1 lines is reduced compared to the prior art.